limmierpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Elite League Limmie
Elite League Limmie, (abbreviated ELL or sometimes known simply as the Elite League) is the most elite professional sports limmie league in the galaxy. With teams hailing from planets in the Core to the Outer Rim, they compete each year for the Galactic Cup of Limmie. The League is led by the Commissioner of the Elite League, often referred to just as the Commissioner. Committees The Elite League has several standing committees. Membership Committee The Membership Committee evaluates all member teams annually to ensure that it is appropriate that each team continue as a member of the Elite League. In the event that there is a vacancy in the League, the Membership Committee evaluates professional limmie teams to determine their suitability as prospective new members. The Membership Committee does not decide who joins the Elite League. This is the provenance of the Board of Governors. However, the Membership Committee makes recommendations to the Board on new members and present research that ranges from the financial standing of a team to potential media broadcast revenues. The Membership Committee's recommendations usually carry a great deal of weight with the Board of Governors. Final Site Selection Committee The Final Site Selection Committee, usually referred to as the Site Selection Committee, receives bids annually from worlds that wish to host the Galactic Cup Final. These bids are considered on a number of factors, which include the state of facilities at the planet's venue of choice, the fan experience, and overall League objectives for expanding the sport of limmie. Bids may be made by any planet, but are most often considered from planets that have an Elite League team and usually suggest that this team's venue is the site of the Final. In most of these instances, the member team sponsors the bid to increase its standing with the Site Selection Committee. History Since the start of the Crendan Era (246 ABY), there have been 37 different member squads that have played in at least one season. In the 278 ELL Season there were 12 teams divided into two 6-team conferences. Current Conference Make-up Skywalker Conference *Carratos Pirates *Chandrila Patriots *Euceron Officers *Mando'ade Mercs *Nar Shaddaa Smugglers Solo Conference *Bakura Miners *Bastion Imperial LC *Coruscant Senators *Ralltiir Starkillers *Rydonni Prime Monarchs Membership timeline DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 Period = from:262 till:291 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:5 left:5 bottom:50 top:5 #> to display a count on left side of graph, use "left:20" to suppress the count, use "left:20"<# Colors = id:barcolor value:rgb(0.99,0.7,0.7) id:line value:black id:bg value:white id:Full value:rgb(0.742,0.727,0.852) # Use this color to denote a team that is a member in all sports id:Bar1 value:rgb(0.8,0.8,0.7) id:Bar2 value:rgb(0.9,0.9,0.6) PlotData= width:15 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:xs bar:1 color:Full from:262 till:265 text:Alsakan Flyers (262-264) bar:2 color:Full from:262 till:end text:Bakura Miners (262– ) bar:3 color:Full from:262 till:266 text:Chandrila Patriots (262–265) bar:3 color:Full from:273 till:277 text:Chandrila Patriots (273–276) bar:3 color:Full from:280 till:end text:Chandrila Patriots (280- ) bar:4 color:Full from:262 till:271 text:Coruscant Senators (262–270) bar:4 color:Full from:272 till:end text:Coruscant Senators (272– ) bar:5 color:Full from:262 till:267 text:Kashyyyk Rangers (262-266) bar:5 color:Full from:277 till:278 text:Kashyyyk Rangers (277, 280-282) bar:6 color:Full from:262 till:262 text:Naboo Ducks (262) bar:7 color:Full from:262 till:end text:Nar Shaddaa Smugglers (262– ) bar:8 color:Full from:262 till:263 text:Mon Calamari Mariners (262) bar:8 color:Full from:284 till:end text:Dac Mariners (284- ) bar:9 color:Full from:263 till:265 text:Ord Mantell Scrappers (263–264) bar:10 color:Full from:264 till:266 text:Ralltiir Starkillers (264–265) bar:10 color:Full from:272 till:end text:Ralltiir Starkillers (272– ) bar:11 color:Full from:265 till:279 text:Euceron Storm (265-279) bar:12 color:Full from:265 till:266 text:Tatooine Sandskimmers (265) bar:13 color:Full from:266 till:269 text:Genet Vornskrs (266-268) bar:14 color:Full from:266 till:267 text:Kuat Triforce (266) bar:14 color:Full from:278 till:279 text:Kuat Triforce (278) bar:14 color:Full from:285 till:286 text:Kuati Valor (285) bar:15 color:Full from:266 till:272 text:Nadiem Chiefs (266-272) bar:16 color:Full from:266 till:274 text:Vandelhelm Jets (266-273) bar:17 color:Full from:267 till:end text:Mando'ade Mercs (267- ) bar:18 color:Full from:268 till:end text:Rydonni Prime Monarchs (268- ) bar:19 color:Full from:271 till:274 text:Onderon Crazy Dragons (271-273) bar:19 color:Full from:287 till:end text:Onderon Beast Riders (287- ) bar:20 color:Full from:271 till:274 text:Ryloth Rough Riders (271-273, 277) bar:20 color:Full from:277 till:278 text: bar:21 color:Full from:271 till:272 text:Thyferra Force (271) bar:22 color:Full from:273 till:end text:Ylesia Lightning (273- ) bar:23 color:Full from:274 till:280 text:Agamar Packers (274-279) bar:24 color:Full from:274 till:277 text:Corellia Rebels (274–276) bar:25 color:Full from:274 till:287 text:Hapes Consortium Buccaneers (274–286) bar:26 color:Full from:278 till:end text:Carratos Pirates (278- ) bar:27 color:Full from:279 till:end text:Denon Demons (279– ) bar:28 color:Full from:282 till:285 text:Stewjon Metropolitans (282-284, 286- ) bar:28 color:Full from:286 till:end text: bar:29 color:Full from:283 till:287 text:Jakku Junkers (283-286) bar:30 color:Full from:287 till:end text:Euceron Officers (287- ) bar:N color:Bar2 from:262 till:277 text:Kayl'hen Era (262-276) bar:N color:Bar1 from:277 till:end text:Lokensgaard Era (277- ) ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:1 start:262 TextData = fontsize:M textcolor:black pos:(0,30) tabs:(400-center) text:^"ELL (Crendan & Kayl'hen Eras) Membership History" Category:Articles by Dubya Scott Category:Limmie Leagues